


Appreciation

by EmeraldStormborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/pseuds/EmeraldStormborn
Summary: Snape is in awe of his wife and mother of his child, and wishes to show his appreciation for her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts).



> _This one is for you, "Mom!" You are the world's best and we love you!_
> 
> _I don't own these characters, yadda yadda._

* * *

He watched her silently as she tidied the kitchen, slashing her wand about precisely, her brows knitted in concentration. She was a vision in her role of domestic goddess, unexpected as it had been for both of them that she assumed such a role.

A pleasant surprise- but a surprise nonetheless - when their beautiful son had been born and turned their world upside down. The decision had been hers to halt her Potions apprenticeship and focus on his upbringing for the first few years, at least. 

She was an incredible mother, one he wished he’d had. She loved their son with all the fierceness of a mother bear. 

But it occurred to Severus that day that he hadn’t been as supportive as he could have been. She never made him believe otherwise, always assuring him that he was an excellent father, and that she couldn’t have done this with anyone else, had never even thought much of children until he came along. But Severus could see that she was weary; not that her love of them was thinning, but that she needed a recharge. 

“Hermione.” He approached her as she turned to face him with a sweet smile, despite the fact she had food all over her clothes from their young one’s antics at dinner. Murmuring a quick cleansing spell, he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are to me?”

Hermione chuckled and wrapped her hands around his wrists to pull his hands from her face so that she could continue her cleaning. “Come off it, love,” she murmured halfheartedly. 

He grabbed her by the hips and walked her backward until he had her pinned against the countertop. “Will you listen?” he asked in exasperation. 

She gazed up at him with wide eyes and nodded. 

“You are beautiful. A vision. I don’t know how you do it, caring for us each day, loving us no matter our moods.” He gave her a self-deprecating smile. “I am sure I frustrate you more than Byron at times.” He cupped her cheek and gazed down at her with pure wonder. “Yet still you devote yourself to us, with nary a complaint.” He moved his lips across hers in a soft, lingering kiss. “And how I love you for it.”

Hermione rewarded him with a brilliant smile. “What has come over you, Severus? Are you worried I’ll not be in the mood tonight because I mentioned how tired I was at dinner? I’m always ready when you are, love,” she teased gently.

He smirked and stepped back, holding her hands in his. “How I wish we could, my dear. I have other plans for you, however.” He cast a Tempus charm and hummed sadly. “Ginevra will be here in a half hour with the Portkey, so you’d best go and pack now.” 

An alarmed look crossed her face. “A Portkey to where? What is going on, Severus?”

He grinned, which seemed to unsettle her more. “I have arranged for you and your friend to enjoy a weekend at the finest wizarding spa and hotel in the Swiss Alps.” 

Her mouth fell open in shock. “What about Byron?”

Severus guided her toward the stairs. “Molly is going to look after him while I work, and I will bring him home and care for him in the evenings. You are not to worry about us. I want you to thoroughly enjoy yourself.”

Hermione stepped onto the first stair, then turned and looked down at him in befuddlement. “You did all of this for me? Why?” 

“Simply put: You are unmatched as a mother and as a wife, and you deserve it.” He patted her bottom to get her moving again, but a couple of stairs later she was turning back to him again. He put a finger to her lips. “No more questions, love. You don’t have much time.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Severus.” She gave him a kiss so passionate it curled his toes, and then rushed up the rest of the stairs to their room.

Severus stood there for a moment, reflecting on how lucky he was to have such a woman for his own. He’d never known anyone like her, and while he was sure to frustrate her many more times over the course of their lifetime together, he would endeavor to let his beloved wife know how very much he appreciated her. 


End file.
